Total Drama Return to the Island
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: We're back to the island for season seven of Total Drama! We're returning to the island, so welcome back your favourites from seasons 1-3! Who will take it all? Will it be Queen Bee Heather? Cody-crazed Sierra? Or maybe the Sarcastic Cynic Noah? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Return to the Island!


**Hey guys! This is the start of a new project, a competition fic! It's your favourites from seasons 1-3 battling it out for $1 million. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

Chris McLean was standing on the Dock of Shame, showing off his pearly white teeth. He opened his mouth to speak, when the sound of a motor was heard from the sea, and Chris turned his head in that direction, frowning.

A boat pulled up at the Dock of Shame, and Courtney jumped off the boat with her luggage. As the boat drove off, the sound of someone cursing was heard. Some of the words picked up were "hijacking my boat" and "stupid CIT". Courtney walked up to Chris, smiling, while Chris frowned at her.

"Courtney, why are you here already? Not only have I not done the intro yet, but I'm pretty sure I scheduled you to arrive near last." Chris whined. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I had to get here first to show everyone my dedication to winning this season. I'm not about to get kicked off because I made some stupid chart that people don't like. Also, as a CIT, I have to keep improving, so I have to place higher than fifth this year." Courtney explained herself. Chris remained frowning.

"I don't even care. Now stand next to me while I introduce the season." Chris told her. Courtney glared at Chris, but complied, putting on a smile for the cameras. "As I was _going_ to say, welcome, Total Drama fans! I'm Chris McLean, and we are back with another action-packed season of Total Drama! There will be drama, there will be friendships and betrayal, but most importantly, there will be me!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "So stayed tuned for the hottest new season, Total, Drama, Return to the Island! Now Courtney, go stand on the other side of the dock."

* * *

***theme song plays***

* * *

"Because I was distracted by someone," Chris glared at Courtney, who only rolled her eyes. "I forgot to tell you about this season! We will be having the twenty-two campers that competed on the very first season of Total Drama, along with the Latin manipulator Alejandro and Cody-obsessed Sierra, return to compete for one million dollars! Let's welcome them back!" Chris announced, gesturing to the sea. A boat was seen arriving from the horizon and then pulling up to the dock. When the boat disappeared, Noah was standing on the dock, looking bored. He walked over to Chris.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Noah asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"Our resident bookworm, Noah, everyone!" Chris gestured to the cynic. "And I won't leave you alone because that's no fun." Noah rolled his eyes and walked over to where Courtney was standing.

"Oh brillant, you're here, too? This'll be fun…" Noah commented, earning himself a glare from Courtney, which he ignored. Another boat arrived, and another disgruntled competitor walked over to Chris.

"I hate you, Chris." Heather said heatedly, glaring at Chris before walking over to Noah and Courtney and facing away from them. Noah and Courtney exchanged a look, and then shrugged. Everyone hates Chris, but Heather's anger appeared to be amplified.

"And welcome to you too, Heather! What causes you to be so grumpy today?" Chris asked with fake concern. Heather glared.

"Your face. And being cheated out of the million by that stupid lovey-dovey couple. I aim to win it this season, I promise!" Heather snapped. Chris grinned at her anger.

"You'll be pleased to know that Mike and Zoey are not competing this season, but they will be making appearances, along with the other eleven campers from Revenge of the Island." Chris informed her.

"Well, good. I would pummel that Mike guy into the ground if he was competing again after his treatment of me in the finale." Heather said. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, violent much?" Noah commented. Heather turned to glare at him.

"Don't you start, dweeb!" Heather snapped, to which Noah simply shrugged. Chris frowned.

"Keep it down over there, this is my show and my time!" Chris complained. "But speaking of dweebs, here's Harold!" As Chris said, Harold appeared from the next boat.

"I'm not a dweeb, I'm a nerd, gosh!" Harold commented. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Annoying as always. Go stand with the others." Chris told him, to which he complied. He offered a hand to Noah for a high-five, but Noah only looked at his hand, then at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" Noah said, to which Harold frowned, putting his hand down.

"Why couldn't you just have complied with the high-five, Noah? I thought we were cool." Harold asked him. Heather rolled her eyes.

"As if anyone would be friends with you, apart from LeShawna, who keeps you around for whatever reason." Heather snarked. Harold was about to retort, but Chris shushed them.

"Do you really have to keep doing this? Why can't you all be like Courtney, not talking and staying off my nerves?" Chris complained again.

"I'm only staying quiet because you told me I've had enough camera time." Courtney replied. Chris nodded.

"That's right, and you should stay that way. I need my camera time." Chris said, causing the four campers to roll their eyes at Chris' arrogance. "But speaking of LeShawna, she's here!"

"Oh God no." Heather commented as LeShawna got on the dock. LeShawna heard this comment and glared at Heather.

"Well, I see you're here already. But it don't matter, because LeShawna's here to win, y'all!" LeShawna grinned, walking over to the others campers and stopping next to Harold. "Give me some sugar, baby!" She slapped Harold a high-five, causing the geek to grin.

"I'm glad you're here." Harold smiled, which caused LeShawna to blush slightly. Heather couldn't help herself.

"Ew, please keep that away from me. Gross." Heather commented, referring to Harold and LeShawna's interaction. LeShawna glared at Heather again.

"Oh no, please tell me this white girl isn't trying to start something." LeShawna exclaimed, marching over to Heather, but Courtney and Harold quickly held her back. Heather looked at her nails nonchalantly.

"When you've had enough of your petty fighting, let's make DJ feel welcome!" Chris announced as the gentle giant walked up to Chris, and the two exchanged a high-five.

"Thanks, man! I'm glad to be back. I feel better than I did last time." DJ smiled.

"So there are no curses in your way this time?" Chris asked, and DJ shook his head.

"No way. That's all behind me now. I'm here to win it for my momma." DJ told Chris as he walked over to the others. He slapped high-fives with LeShawna and Harold, and smiled at the others. Courtney smiled back, Noah just looked back at him blankly, and Heather glared at him. He frowned. "Wow, warm reception." DJ stood next to LeShawna and Harold, away from Heather.

"Now we have to be careful, because Ezekiel's back and not feral anymore. We don't want him to revert." Chris said as Ezekiel arrived. The prairie boy just simply walked over to Chris.

"You don't have to worry about that, eh. The doctors said it won't happen if I stay out of dark places." Ezekiel told Chris. Chris nodded.

"Good. Now go stand with the others." Chris said, and Ezekiel did just that.

"What's up, everyone?" Ezekiel asked nicely. Most people stared at him, not knowing whether to answer or not. Harold stepped forward.

"Hey, man. Hang out with me." Harold said, and Ezekiel walked over to Harold, LeShawna and DJ. Courtney rolled her eyes, but didn't voice her thoughts. Heather did, however.

"Aww, look at that! The freaks are making friends." Heather mocked, smirking. Ezekiel looked sad. Harold noticed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her. She's just mean." Harold told him, smiling. Ezekiel smiled back.

"Now that we're finished, let's welcome back Tyler!" Chris announced. As his boat reached the dock, he tried to jump off coolly, but slipped on the railing and fell on his face on the dock. Everyone winced, and DJ helped him up.

"Thanks, man. Good to be here." Tyler smiled, shaking it off and walking over to everyone else.

"Smooth moves, dude." Noah told him dryly. Tyler frowned slightly, but didn't let it affect him too much.

"Here's Gwen!" Chris exclaimed as the goth girl walked onto the dock. She glared at him.

"When does that contract expire? I am so sick of coming back." Gwen snapped. Chris frowned.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out until I tell you." Chris smirked, and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, McLean." Gwen said, walking over to the others. She met eyes with Courtney and felt uneasy, and Courtney felt the same way. Courtney walked up to her, a slight frown on her face.

"Hey, Gwen. Are we… you know?" Courtney asked, scratching her head.

"Uh, I think so. So, good to see you." Gwen said, holding out her hand. Courtney stared at the hand before she accepted it, and they shook. Heather couldn't help herself.

"Get a room!" she called, and the two turned to glare at Heather in unison.

"Shut up, Heather!" They yelled, then turned to each other, chuckling. Chris cleared his throat.

"Now that you two have reunited, let's welcome back Trent!" Trent walked over to Chris, guitar on his back. He exchanged a fist bump with the host, a smile on his face.

"It's good to be back. I've missed competing." Trent admitted, walking over to the others. LeShawna raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me right now? You missed this?" LeShawna asked him. Trent nodded.

"Yeah, being stuck at the Playa all the time gets boring." Trent told her, sighing. He glanced over at Gwen, and when he saw her talking to Courtney, looked away quickly.

"Let's welcome our favourite muscle girl, Eva!" Chris announced, followed by a thud that shook the dock. Tyler almost fell, but managed to regain his balance. Harold, however wasn't so lucky. He fell, and his glasses fell at Eva's feet. As LeShawna and DJ helped the lanky teen up, Eva picked up Harold's glasses and handed them back to him.

"Here. You dropped these." Eva said simply before walking away from everyone else. Everyone stared after her. She noticed and looked around at everyone. "What? I can be nice if I want to." Harold walked over and offered his hand to her.

"Thanks, Eva." He said, smiling. Eva pushed him slightly.

"Doesn't mean we're buddies. I'll crush you if I have to." Eva told him, and he went back over to LeShawna, frowning a little. LeShawna put a hand on his shoulder, glaring at Eva.

"Heather, we brought back someone for you. It's Alejandro!" Chris announced as Alejandro walked onto the dock.

"Greetings, everyone. I hope that we can work together at least somewhat amiably." Alejandro said, noticing the various looks he received. He walked over to Heather, who was crossing her arms. "Hello, _mi amor_."

"Don't give me that. I haven't forgiven you for pushing me aside for the money." Heather threatened, sending an icy glare. Alejandro nodded and backed off a little to stand near Gwen and Courtney, though he sent Heather a wink, which she responded to by huffing.

"Hello, _chicas_. How are you faring?" Alejandro asked the two friends. Gwen and Courtney looked at each other before turning back to Alejandro. In the background, Trent was frowning at Alejandro. As they answered him, Tyler walked over to Trent and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Gwen's showed no interest in him. You still have a chance with her." He consoled. Trent's eyes widened and he turned to face the jock.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Gwen. That's over." Trent told Tyler, who only smiled.

"I stare at my Linds the way you were just staring at Gwen. I know you're not over her." Tyler told him. Trent sighed and turned back to Chris. Tyler frowned and did the same. Chris was about to open his mouth, but he was interrupted.

"WOOHOO!" A loud yell was heard, and everyone looked to see Owen approaching on a boat. When it reached the dock, he got off and ran over to the other contestants, scooping up Tyler, Ezekiel, Trent and Gwen in his arms. Courtney had managed to duck. "I am so stoked to be back here with all my friends!"

"Owen! I'm supposed to introduce you before you start talking!" Chris whined, glaring at Owen. Owen put them down, where they proceeded to stretch out and compose themselves, and turned to Chris.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to be back!" Owen explained, and then he saw Alejandro, who was glaring at him. He went over to him, oblivious to Alejandro's glare getting darker. Ezekiel noticed and started to feel uneasy.

"Hey, Al! How are you doing?" Owen asked, smiling widely. Alejandro's eye ticked. Just as it looked like Alejandro was about to punch Owen in the face, Ezekiel intervened.

"Hey, Owen! Come over here, eh? We haven't spoken much." Ezekiel called, and Owen walked over to him. Alejandro calmed down, and shot Ezekiel a look of gratitude. When he saw Heather looking, however, he blew her a kiss. She turned away, frowning.

"I wonder how the next contestant will compete with Alejandro rivalling his looks, it's Justin!" Chris announced while the male model walked over to him, slapping him a high-five.

"Hey, it's good to be here, but I hope nothing happens to my face this time." Justin worried, walking over to everyone.

"Don't worry; there'll be plenty of opportunities to have something happen to your face." Chris laughed, making Justin frown. Justin noticed Noah staring at him. He glared back, and made sure to stand away from him. Noah crossed his arms and looked away.

"Looks like some tension there… I love it!" Chris exclaimed. Noah gasped in mock horror.

"No way! There is no way that he and I have tension! We're best buds." Noah said sarcastically, smirking at Justin, who narrowed his eyes. Owen, however looked confused.

"Noah? I thought we were best buds…" Owen said sadly. Noah face palmed, but DJ was the one that responded.

"Don't worry Owen, he was just being sarcastic. You two are still friends." DJ assured Owen, smiling. Owen regained his smile.

"Thanks, DJ! I'm sure Noah, Justin and I will be great friends!" Owen exclaimed. Noah shook his head, rolling his eyes. Justin just stared at Owen with something resembling resentment in his eyes.

"Anyway, now that you sorted that out, party boy Geoff is back!" Chris announced as Geoff's boat arrived. Geoff leapt out onto the dock, and flashed a thumbs-up at the driver, before slapping Chris a high-five.

"Thanks for the welcome, man! It's great to be here! Let's party!" Geoff cheered, earning mixed responses. LeShawna and Owen were all for it, while Gwen and Heather only stared at the party boy. Geoff was still smiling as he went over to everyone and slapped most people high-fives. With Geoff's arrival, the general mood was lightened though.

"After all that happiness, I think I need some time to myself. But for now, here's Sierra!" Sierra jumped off the boat and looked among everyone. When she didn't find who she was looking for, obvious to everyone, she frowned and walked over to Chris.

"Cody isn't competing?" Sierra asked, looking like she was about to cry. Chris, alarmed, shook his head.

"He is competing, he just hasn't arrived yet!" Chris told her quickly. At his words, Sierra cheered up again.

"Thanks, Chris. You're so good with girls." Sierra commented, walking over to everyone. More than a few girls were creeped out by Sierra's statement. Sierra went over to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hi! I hope we're on the same team again! It was so much fun on the plane, us and Cody… Oh, and Heather was okay." Sierra reminisced; Gwen and Courtney were freaked out, while Heather looked slightly offended.

"Okay? But we had fun together, didn't we? Remember the final four?" Heather said critically. Sierra faced Heather.

"Yeah, it was fun. But you did also try to vote me out. That wasn't fun." Sierra responded. Heather crossed her arms and huffed.

"Back for the first time since Total Drama Island, it's Katie and Sadie!" Chris announced, before covering his ears, since the two were squealing as they came onto the dock.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, we're back here again!" Katie said excitedly.

"I know, it's amazing!" Sadie replied just as excitedly.

"Totally!" Katie responded, and the two squealed loudly again. Everyone covered their ears at the volume.

"Can you shut up!" Heather yelled over their squealing. The two settled down and walked over to everyone, a bit down.

"That was so rude, wasn't it, Sadie?" Katie asked, frowning.

"It was totally rude, Katie!" Sadie agreed. Geoff walked over to the two.

"Don't worry, guys! You're back on Total Drama, and it rocks! Woohoo!" Geoff cheered, and the two girls smiled.

"He is totally right, isn't he, Katie?" Sadie asked, smiling.

"He is totally right! We're back on TV!" Katie exclaimed, and the two giggled.

"Alright, back to the host!" Chris said, and everyone rolled their eyes at Chris' self-absorption. "We now have Beth back." Beth walked onto the dock and smiled at Chris and everyone.

"Hi, everyone! I hope we can have fun." Beth greeted, with mostly positive responses. LeShawna walked over and gave her a hug.

"Amen to that, sister." LeShawna said as she and Beth walked back to everyone. Heather rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding, right? We're all here to win, remember?" Heather commented coldly. Beth was taken aback, but Gwen came to her defence.

"Heather, I've had enough of your snarky comments. Can't you ever try to be nice?" Gwen snapped at the queen bee. Heather was about to retort, but Eva surprisingly intervened.

"Let's stop bickering and wait until the challenges, okay? You can take it out on each other then." Eva said, standing between Heather and Gwen. Gwen and Heather glared at each other, but made no move to say or do anything. Satisfied, Eva walked over to her bag and got out some dumbbells. She started working out. Everyone was stunned at Eva's calmness.

"Well, that was unexpected." Chris said, voicing everyone's thoughts. Eva chose not to reply, focusing on her dumbbells. "Anyway, here's our surfer girl, Bridgette!" Bridgette walked onto the dock, where she smiled upon seeing some friendly faces.

"Hey, everyone." She greeted, walking over. On the way, Geoff ran over and picked her up, giving her a kiss. Bridgette laughed when Geoff pulled away.

"I missed you, babe!" Geoff exclaimed, putting Bridgette back down. Bridgette smiled joyfully.

"I missed you, too." Bridgette replied. The couple walked over to the others, where they held each other.

A small thud was heard, and Chris turned to the next contestant. "Glad you could make it!" Chris greeted. The contestant walked past him to the other side of the dock with everyone else.

"Not like I had a choice." Duncan muttered as he exchanged high-fives with DJ and Geoff. He glanced over at Gwen and Courtney, but looked away just as quickly. He looked back when Courtney spoke, however.

"What? Not going to say anything to either of us?" Courtney taunted, her and Gwen folding their arms. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding, right? Why would I go back to either of you?" Duncan responded, as if the idea was ridiculous. Everyone gasped. Duncan raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with you all? A guy can move on, can't they? I did a lot of thinking in prison." Some nodded, while others were curious.

"It seems so weird for you not to be chasing after either Gwen or Courtney, though…" Beth commented thoughtfully.

"What will I do about my Duncney and Gwuncan blogs?!" Sierra exclaimed, slightly panicked. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Well, get used to it. That is officially in the past, and I am not going back to either of them." Duncan stated with a sense of finality. No-one spoke.

"That's definitely a different tune to his usual one." Chris commented, surprised himself. Duncan glared, but made no comments. "Onto the next camper, the Codemeister!" Hearing the name, Sierra squealed. As Cody jumped off the boat, Sierra caught him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Codykins!" Sierra exclaimed, holding Cody tightly. Cody's face started to turn purple.

"Uh… Sierra… Can't breathe…" Cody managed, resulting on Sierra putting him down.

"Oh! Sorry, Codykins!" Sierra giggled. She grabbed his arm while he walked over to Chris.

"Is there any way we can prevent this from happening?" Cody asked, gesturing to Sierra practically trying to make Cody's arm part of her.

"No guarantees, man." Chris smirked, and Cody groaned, walking over to everyone else. Many people were looking at him sympathetically, while others were amused by the predicament.

"Looks like you got yourself a girl." Trent smirked, clearly amused.

"Not like Gwen, but a girl all the same." Tyler commented.

"Not even lying, this is exactly what Sierra did for the whole of season three, but worse." Noah chipped in, smirking in amusement. Cody shivered.

"Don't remind me…" Cody replied nervously. The whole time, Sierra seemed to be oblivious, as she was currently sniffing his hair.

"Cody, you're still using the same shampoo! I'm so glad!" Sierra cooed. Everyone was disturbed.

"Uh, okay… Moving right on!" Chris announced, drawing the attention to him. "Next is the local psycho, it's Izzy!" Many groans were heard as Izzy front-flipped off her boat and somersaulted over to Chris. Many were impressed by her acrobatics. Izzy stood up straight and looked at everyone with a wide grin.

"Hi guys! Izzy hopes we can have fun together." Izzy said while walking over to everyone, making more than a few people uncomfortable. Geoff, however, went over to Izzy and high-fived her.

"Yeah, let's partay!" Geoff cheered. Bridgette raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, but said nothing. Owen came over to the two.

"Woohoo!" He cheered, fist pumping. Chris cleared his throat, and they went back to the others.

"Last, but most certainly not least, the blonde bombshell, Lindsay!" Lindsay walked onto the dock, looking confused.

"I heard something about a party? Where are the balloons?" Lindsay asked, looking in the sky. Most people rolled their eyes, while some like Gwen and Noah face palmed.

"There's no party, this is a competition, remember? Where you compete for one million dollars?" Chris explained, which received a blank stare from Lindsay. Chris frowned slightly. "Where you compete for enough money to buy a lot of lipstick?" At these words, Lindsay's face lit up in excitement.

"Oh yeah! I want all that lipstick!" Lindsay squealed, running over to the other campers. When she spotted Tyler, she smiled and waved at him. Tyler smiled and came over to her.

"Hey, Linds." He greeted happily. Lindsay hugged him, which he returned. She pulled away soon after.

"Hi… Taylor?" Lindsay guessed. Tyler shook his head in amusement.

"Close, Linds. It's Tyler." Tyler corrected, still smiling. As Lindsay nodded, Ezekiel nudged DJ.

"I don't know how he puts up with it, eh. It seems frustrating." He commented. DJ put a hand on his shoulder, and Ezekiel looked up to see DJ was smiling.

"That's real love, my friend." DJ replied, watching the happy couple. Chris then clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Okay, campers! You're all here now, so let's go to the fire pit and sort you into teams!" Chris announced, walking off. At this news, everyone followed Chris, chattering about who they could be with.

* * *

Chris was facing everyone, who were sitting on stumps, with the campers without a seat standing near.

"Okay, now that you're all here, I think it's time to announce teams!" Chris announced, and most people chattered excitedly.

"Can we just get on with it?" Heather said, glaring at Chris.

"Yeah, I'd like some alone time to read a book, thanks." Noah drawled, looking bored. Chris narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Why do you two have to ruin everything? I'm really proud of the team arrangement. I stayed up all night planning it!" Chris whined, and the two rolled their eyes. "Moving on, if I call your name, stand to my left. Justin, Gwen, Geoff, Sierra, Tyler, Izzy, DJ, Courtney, Trent, Heather, Duncan and LeShawna." All mentioned campers moved, and there were many realisations.

"YOU SPLIT ME FROM MY CODYKINS!" Sierra screamed, collapsing to the ground and breaking down in tears. Cody sighed in relief, but looked at Sierra, concerned for her mental state.

"Actually, it seems he split up all couples and potential couples. Linds, Bridgette, Alejandro and Harold are all on the opposite team as well." Tyler commented, looking sadly at Lindsay. Geoff and LeShawna also looked sad at the realisation, but Heather simply crossed her arms.

"Good. You can all focus on the game instead of making out." Heather commented. Tyler and Geoff glared at her, but LeShawna marched over to her, fire in her eyes.

"Now don't you be saying that you don't love Alejandro anymore! We all know you do, ever since World Tour! As much as I don't like him or you, you should at least acknowledge that!" LeShawna yelled, spinning Heather around to face Alejandro. He looked slightly downtrodden. Heather sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. I still like Alejandro, but I'm still glad we're on opposite teams. We don't need the distraction of each other. This is a good thing Chris has done." Heather explained, and everyone was rather surprised.

"Heather, I never thought the day would come that you would agree with Chris." Beth said, stunned. Everyone nodded. Heather stared at everyone.

"Stop looking at me. Haven't you noticed that Chris put Duncan, Courtney and Gwen on the same team?" Heather pointed out.

"Yes, we have." Gwen said, she and Courtney staring at Duncan, who was with Geoff and DJ.

"I guess we're the drama team. That's pretty harsh, man." Geoff frowned.

"Now that you've made your realisations, let me give you your team flag. You will be known as… The Screaming Sharks!" Chris threw a green flag to DJ, who caught it. When it unravelled, a shark was shown with its mouth open, showing its fangs.

"We're really going back to 'Screaming' and 'Killer' based names? I thought you moved on from that, Chris." Courtney commented.

"It's a wicked flag! The Screaming Sharks… Izzy approves!" Izzy chipped in, showing Chris the thumbs up.

"Thank you, Izzy. Now could the remaining contestants stand to my right? Alejandro, Eva, Owen, Lindsay, Noah, Beth, Harold, Sadie, Cody, Bridgette, Ezekiel and Katie." Said campers moved to Chris' right. Alejandro, Noah and Eva seemed disgruntled, but everyone else seemed rather happy.

"Yay, we're on the same team!" Katie and Sadie squealed, holding each other.

"So are we, Beth!" Lindsay said, hugging Beth, who smiled.

"Glad to be working with you, eh." Ezekiel said to Harold, who turned to him.

"Yeah, we can be friends as long as you don't say anything bad." Harold told him. Ezekiel nodded.

"Sure thing, eh. I'll do my best." Ezekiel said. Harold nodded in approval.

"You guys will be known as… The Killer Wolves!" Chris threw a red flag to Alejandro, who caught and unravelled it. The picture was a wolf howling.

"Very nice. I can see myself as a wolf." Alejandro commented.

"Okay, now that you're in your teams, you can relax and reacquaint yourselves with one another before your first challenge!" Chris grinned, to many groans. "Sharks in the left cabin, Wolves on the right. Girls are on the left side, boys on the right, as per usual. And if you want to express your thoughts privately, the confessional is the usual outhouse. Now, you have half an hour! Go!" Everyone walked off to their cabins.

* * *

**(Confessional: Owen)**

**Owen: **I am so glad to be back! And my team is awesome! I can't wait to compete with Al again! He's awesome!

**(End Confessional: Owen)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Ezekiel)**

**Ezekiel: **So this is what making a confessional is like, eh? Cool. I really hope I can avoid getting the boot first again, eh…

**(End Confessional: Ezekiel)**

* * *

Alejandro walked into the boys' side of the Wolves cabin, where Noah, Owen, Harold, Ezekiel and Cody already were. He looked around, trying to find a place to put his stuff.

"I'll bunk with Noah!" Owen said, trying to climb up to the top bunk. Noah stopped his progress by climbing over him and onto the bunk. "Aww, I wanted top bunk!"

"You're kidding, right? There's no way this bed would support your weight, and I don't want you crushing me in the middle of the night." Noah told him, raising an eyebrow. Owen climbed down sadly and put his bags near the bottom bunk.

"Can I bunk with you, eh? I can take bottom if you want." Ezekiel asked Harold.

"Sure thing." Harold said, going up to the top bunk with his bags. Alejandro went over to Cody, who was putting his things on the bottom bunk of the remaining bed. Alejandro tapped his shoulder, and he turned around.

"Can I bunk with you, _amigo_? This is the only bed left." Alejandro asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." Cody replied, turning back to his stuff. Alejandro frowned as he put his stuff on the top bunk.

* * *

**(Confessional: Alejandro)**

**Alejandro: **So, my team is a bunch of _idiotas incompetents_, sure. Especially that butter donkey… But I have looked at my choices, and I do see some possibilities for allies. And people I can easily bend to my will…

**(End Confessional: Alejandro)**

* * *

Trent and Tyler walked into the Sharks cabin, boys' side together.

"Hey, you want to bunk? We might as well claim them before everyone else gets here." Trent asked, putting his guitar on a bottom bunk.

"Yeah, sure, man." Tyler agreed, climbing up to the top bunk, but slipping and falling. "I'm okay!" He reassured Trent before making it up successfully the second time. At that moment, Duncan, Geoff and DJ walked in.

"It's so awesome that we're on the same team again, dudes!" Geoff exclaimed, slapping Duncan and DJ on their backs.

"Yeah, man. Sucks about Bridgette, though. Tough break." Duncan commented. Geoff nodded somberly. DJ walked over to Trent and Tyler and exchanged fist bumps.

"Good to see you two on our team." DJ smiled at them. Trent and Tyler returned the gesture.

"Let's bunk, dude! I call top!" Geoff said to Duncan, climbing up to the top. Duncan shrugged and put his duffel bag on the bottom.

"Guess I'm bunking with Justin, then. I'll take bottom." DJ said, putting his stuff down. Justin entered the cabin and saw that there was one bunk left. He put his stuff down on the floor before climbing up.

"Hey, guys. Let's work together, okay? We're all bros here." Justin said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, team bro! We are going to rock this competition. Woo!" Geoff cheered. Trent was watching Duncan, who had been staring at Justin, but when Geoff clapped him on the back, regained focus.

* * *

**(Confessional: Geoff)**

**Geoff: **I am stoked to be back at Wawanakwa! It's so awesome to be competing again after so long, and I have my bros Duncan and DJ with me. Trent, Tyler and Justin are cool, too. This is great!

**(End Confessional: Geoff)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Trent)**

**Trent: **There seems to be something up with Duncan and Justin. Duncan wouldn't stop staring at the guy. Does he have a secret vendetta against him? It seems a little strange… I hope it doesn't affect our team too much.

**(End Confessional: Trent)**

* * *

Katie and Sadie walked into the girls' side of the Wolves cabin, squealing. Their noise drew the attention of Eva and Bridgette, who were already there. Bridgette had a top bunk, while Eva took bottom.

"I am so excited, Katie! It's been so long since we've been here!" Sadie commented.

"I know, right? It's totally been too long!" Katie replied. The two girls moved towards a bunk.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to work out over here." Eva snapped, currently hefting some dumbbells by her bunk. Katie and Sadie were quiet as Katie claimed top while Sadie got bottom.

"Come on, Eva, let's be nice. We've only just got here, after all. They're just excited to be competing again. Aren't you excited, too?" Bridgette asked the strong girl. Eva stood up to look at Bridgette.

"No. I was fine working out at the Playa gym. But I might as well try for the million." Eva replied. Bridgette smiled a little.

"That's the spirit. Work for the million, and maybe it won't be so bad." Bridgette told her. At that moment, Lindsay and Beth came in, chattering excitedly.

"Oh, Beth, All Stars was horrible! I wish you were there with me." Lindsay told Beth as they walked over to the remaining bunk bed.

"Aww, that's so sweet! I was rooting for you." Beth said, claiming the bottom bunk while Lindsay took the top. The two girls started squealing, jumping up and down. Katie and Sadie joined the two. Bridgette covered her ears while Eva's expression got darker.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Eva roared, effectively silencing the girls. "Is it so hard to stay calm? Forget this stupid team!" With that, Eva stormed out of the cabin. The room fell silent. Bridgette eventually broke it.

"Maybe you should keep the squealing to a minimum, okay?" Bridgette suggested, and the four girls nodded in unison, looking terrified.

* * *

**(Confessional: Bridgette)**

**Bridgette: **It's a shame Geoff isn't on my team, I need someone to talk to. Beth and Lindsay and Katie and Sadie are their own duos, and judging by her earlier fit, Eva would be someone I'd like to avoid. Maybe I should get to know some of the guys…

**(End Confessional: Bridgette)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Eva)**

**Eva: **So, that didn't go well at all. Their squealing was so annoying, and I didn't know what to do, so I lost it. I hope they don't choose to eliminate me if we lose…

**(End Confessional: Eva)**

* * *

"Oh, please let me be bunked with anyone other than LeShawna…" Heather said as she entered the Sharks cabin. She saw all the other girls staring at her. Gwen was on a top bunk, with Courtney on the bottom, and Izzy and Sierra were standing near a bunk. Heather quickly weighed up her options. "Sierra! I'm bottom bunk. You can have top." Heather marched over and sat on the bottom bunk. Sierra climbed up to the top, where she resumed her crying.

"Why would Chris split me and Cody up? That is so mean!" Sierra exclaimed through her tears. Ignoring her, Courtney stared at Heather.

"That was rude, Heather. Maybe we should force you to bunk with LeShawna." Courtney threatened. At that moment, LeShawna walked in.

"Say what now? I am not bunking with Heather, not even if my life depended on it. I would rather sleep next to Duncan than bunk with Heather." LeShawna stated, shaking her head. Heather smirked at Courtney.

"See? Even she doesn't want to bunk with me. So I bunk with Sierra, and she bunks with Izzy. Simple." Heather said gleefully, causing Courtney to turn away, irritated.

"Izzy doesn't mind who she bunks with, as long as they don't interfere with me." Izzy said, and everyone stared at Izzy fearfully. When she saw everyone was frightened, Izzy cackled. "Interfere with me pulling pranks, that is!" Izzy then ran out the door as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**(Confessional: Izzy)**

**Izzy: **Did you see their faces? They were terrified! It's like they thought Izzy was going to kill them! Not today, though.

**(End Confessional: Izzy)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Sierra)**

**Sierra: **I want my Codykins! I hate you, Chris! Why would you do this to me, your second biggest fan?! After my mother, of course. She's got the biggest crush on Chris. It's adorable. Just not as adorable as me and my Codykins.

**(End Confessional: Sierra)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Courtney)**

**Courtney: **Heather is so annoying! She had better not get in my way. And if she even thinks that she's going to be leading this team, she is dead wrong. This season is my time. And to do that, I need an alliance. Now who should I choose…?

**(End Confessional: Courtney)**

* * *

Chris is seen on the Dock of Shame. "So everyone seems to be getting along nicely…" Chris chuckled. "This is going to be awesome! We already have some competitors getting their game face on, while others are just going along with the flow. Next time, we aim to change all that! Bring on the challenges, the betrayal, the drama! All here, next time, on Total! Drama! Return to the Island!"

* * *

**Screaming Sharks: **Gwen, Trent, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Sierra, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, LeShawna, Tyler.

**Killer Wolves: **Owen, Beth, Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Noah, Sadie, Ezekiel, Katie, Harold, Lindsay.

**Eliminated: **N/A

* * *

**Now that we've set the scene, what do you think? Have any favourites yet? Anyone you're not liking? Review and tell me! And don't forget to follow if you want to see more! :)**

**Until next time!**

**-Green**


End file.
